The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
In the related art, various kinds of technologies related to virtual reality (VR) have been developed. In the VR, it is possible for users to view videos generated by computers with a high realistic sensation.
For example, JP 2014-17776A describes a technology of mapping a character corresponding to a user wearing a head-mounted display (HMD) in a virtual space on the basis of information regarding a real position measured by the HMD. In addition. JP 2016-105593A describes a technology of causing an HMD to display 360-degree virtual reality (VR) content.